


Cop Car

by RRediKON



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, But in love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oh, Romance, That's it, a ride in a cop car, add some stargazing to the mix, bratty kitten Joong, this is some light stuff, whipped Seonghwa, zero angst guarantee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/pseuds/RRediKON
Summary: Seonghwa thought they better shut up if they wanted to get out with no criminal record for simply just going over a trespassing sign.But go figure Hongjoong would ask a cop for a lighter when he didn’t even smoke, oh god they were so fucking done for it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Cop Car by Sam Hunt.

[_Cop Car_](https://twitter.com/rredikon/status/1233762744685486088?s=21)

Yes, love is sweet, but what’s sweeter is the millions of ways one could catch that love. Accidentally, arranged, or predestined by fate itself.

Seonghwa’s story was a bit on the funnier side, yes he did fall in love, it wasn’t accidental and it wasn’t planned either. It was a random moment where he should have thought the least about it, oh, how much he loved his _best friend._

It wasn’t the right circumstances, in fact really far from it, even after years it still made an amusing juvenile story.

A bit silly, a bit adventurous for their normal lives. Maybe not anyone around could see it that way, but for Seonghwa, it was an exciting night out of a movie scene where, in the end, the main lead fell hopelessly in love with his companion. Except, it was a realization more than falling, because he knew he had always harbored something for the boy, precious, genuine and so deep, he just, never dwelled on it. 

It was sweet, it was memorable, and it definitely made a worth telling story.

-

They were junior college students, had been friends since elementary school when the bratty kid Hongjoong refused to leave the quiet boy in peace with the sole excuse of bullying instead of admitting no one liked his outrageous chaotic character that mostly got mistaken for a bully. So he crowded Seonghwa, stuck by his side despite multiple tries from Seonghwa to politely drive him away which, sadly, never worked.

Glad they didn’t, Seonghwa gained a lifelong company, or he wasn’t sure how long it would last him but it didn’t look like it would end any time soon.

Years passed, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were known to the whole neighborhood how inseparable they were. Most times Hongjoong would stay at Seonghwa’s home for days, playing games, watching movies, doing homework until Hongjoong’s parents called Seonghwa’s phone because Hongjoong let his own die on purpose so they wouldn’t get to him.

Seonghwa would deliver their grumbling son back after their calls. However, he would find said boy back at his doorsteps a couple of days later with no prior notice, a cheeky grin on his soft boyish features. Seonghwa would sigh and let him in, sending a message to his parents, letting them know Hongjoong was back at his home.

Seonghwa would count the times they didn’t see each other longer than three days in a row on both hands. They couldn’t.

There was love but it was a friendly type where both wouldn’t give up the other for the whole universe and they were content with it that way. Nothing needed to change, even when they made a middle ground so they would agree on the same university.

They enrolled together, it was their biggest decision that tested their true bond and Seonghwa realized, they wouldn’t part anytime soon, and they had won themselves another five years guarantee of their company.

Their university was nice but they preferred their neighborhood more and they found themselves back to it whenever the chances allowed between their studies. It was where they grew up, a place that held everything, _their story_.

One more thing they liked about it aside the familiarity was their special place which they always ran back to whenever they possibly could.

Their homes were close to a highway, beyond the highway, there was a local airport that would depart airplanes one per hour and sometimes two, they weren’t exactly counting when they occasionally sneaked the compound. It’s been years, they couldn’t recall the first time they crossed the ‘no trespassing’ sign but he could remember they were reckless teenagers and their parents on their asses still then.

They still lied and sneaked there behind their backs.

It was best when it was summertime and the sky was pearl clear, filled with countless bright stars, scattered like glitter hung in the air joint with the night breeze, fresh and crisp.

The runways of the planes were most times empty, making an extensive widespread field to lay on and stargaze at the galaxy they existed together in. Everything about the place was dreamlike and magical.

Most times they concealed themselves in dark corners and just laid there, other times when they were a bit tipsy they would go crazy and run the place. One time they brought their friends and Mingi deadass took a marathon on the runways and they weren’t exactly sober so Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang’s hand and ran after him, San didn’t need invitation and Yunho followed just to stop Mingi from running into a plane somehow, don’t ask, it could happen when said boy involved.

Jongho would stay with them to criticize the scene until both older ones grabbed him and decided to fuck it and drink on the adrenaline they felt rush when their friends’ laughter filled the breeze under the starry night.

None had seen the shooting star cascading above them but Seonghwa was unconsciously thinking that, maybe, it would be so perfect if he could keep all of them forever.

That night wasn’t any different, except they were on their own, back for a couple of weeks stay before the next semester started and they had to move back to their frat house in the city.

The ‘no trespassing sign’ met them and they, as usual, ignored it and jumped over the fence, Seonghwa helping short Hongjoong first before he followed, dark boots catching in the grids and it helped him reach and cross.

The beautiful sight met them in familiarity and Hongjoong reached for Seonghwa’s hand before they made a run for their usual spot.

They had a bit of drink, it was ten pm and the sky couldn’t get any clearer when Hongjoong flopped on the grass and Seonghwa did just a foot away from him, arms stretched wide along with their grins and the air carried Hongjoong’s tipsy giggles marvelously. Seonghwa wouldn’t forsake the scene for anything and his heart recognized the familiar serenity encase it lovingly.

They never got bored of the galaxy, Hongjoong would get hyper happy when he got to catch a star falling. Seonghwa never did though, when Hongjoong yelled at him to see, he would space out in the gorgeous boy lying beside him.

Seonghwa considered Hongjoong’s resulted adorable excited smiles as his own fallen ones. He preferred watching them than any shooting star up there. He wouldn’t wish for anything but for them to last him as long as he could have it.

He wouldn’t wish for forever but forever sounded nice with his friend.

An airplane got ready to depart and the winds picked up, Hongjoong curled into him with his giggles as he peeked from his chest at the bright lights, shouting dramatic goodbyes as if his own persons rode those flights. Either way, it never failed to make Seonghwa laugh and he would always find Hongjoong pulled off his chest to stare down at him with fond soft expressions he rarely got to see. He preferred it that way because he couldn’t afford the fast heartbeats in his chest to wild all the time. So rare was better, he would appreciate the feeling more.

Hongjoong’s eyes shined by the reflected distant lights, his bangs down as they flew with the gentle breeze and Seonghwa thought he would spend the whole night staring up into those orbs, they could be his own stars instead of the ones scattered behind the boy above him.

It felt like Hongjoong belonged to them, to the celestial bodies decorating the sky above them. These moments he would appreciate his name the most, he would convince himself he belonged there as well, his name meant mars, mars was a planet in the wide universe and Hongjoong was the stars enveloping him in dazzling lights.

Seonghwa thought they had all night, usually, they would see six, maybe seven flights take off and arrive before Hongjoong would tremble at the early morning chill and ask to return home, and maybe that’s why he always wore a thick sweater even when he didn’t feel cold enough for it, but it was worth it when Hongjoong drowned in the piece as Seonghwa wrapped him with it.

It was early, barely grazed midnight when they heard police sirens and they were quick on their feet, Hongjoong freaking out when cops pulled before them with scowls “so it was you both!” one of the cops, the fat one, scowled at them as he exited the car and Seonghwa instantly reached a protective hand to hold Hongjoong’s “man, ain’t this some shit.”

It was, Seonghwa’s mind made a quick run to Hongjoong’s parents and he wanted to facepalm so bad “Your daddy’s gonna kill me.” Hongjoong seemed to freak out at the mention of his protective parents and dammit, they were in for a ride.

Their hometown wasn’t that populated, it was humble and confined, homey in a way that most people were familiar with each other. It was unlike the city so Seonghwa wasn’t exactly scared. He knew they didn’t commit a serious crime if it could be called that way even. He was more worried about Hongjoong’s father blowing his ears when he’s going to know he got his son behind bars with him.

Their hands held up in surrender, they weren’t resisting so the cops moved slowly to take hold of them. Hongjoong whispered “Don’t you think running for it would make a good story?” he peered up at Seonghwa and for a second he thought he was joking but nope, Hongjoong was smiling rebelliously and he was, oh so serious “You fucking crazy.” He sighed at Hongjoong’s chaotic antics, “But then we wouldn’t go to jail!” he whisper-shouted. A child, despite his ingenious stunts he was so innocent, oh god.

The cops held their hands behind their backs and Seonghwa thought it was going good if there weren’t cuffs “Shush, they will hear us.”

“We did.” The cop gritted in annoyance and Hongjoong let a small ‘ _fuck’_ which resulted in a rough tug “We are definitely going to jail.” Hongjoong grumbled exasperatedly and Seonghwa was too busy watching him going wild child on him to worry about going to jail. He didn’t realize until the cuffs fastened around their wrists and seriously _fuck,_ even if they survived this shit, Seonghwa was dead either way. Hongjoong’s parents were crazy. One wouldn’t wonder much where Hongjoong got most of his feisty traits at all.

They weren’t really playing when they pushed Seonghwa in the car first and then Hongjoong was there beside him. Before the cop could shut the door, Hongjoong stopped it with a quick rather rude kick.

Seonghwa gapped as he watched Hongjoong pull his frisky card as he stared up underneath his thick lashes and he mumbled softly “You’re goin’ to jail me for real sir?” he fucking pouted and fluttered his eyes and Seonghwa saw the cop look bewildered at the obvious flirting “Go easy on me please?” he cracked his small voice on purpose and if the cop didn’t fall for it but Seonghwa did, his heart was beating out of his ribcage and his face was definitely blushing hard but it didn’t last long before the cob caught on and Hongjoong façade cracked. The door got slammed in his face.

Oh god that deserved a laugh and Hongjoong kicked his foot in annoyance, “I tried at least.” He fumed like a small feisty kitty and if Seonghwa’s hands weren’t cuffed he would have petted the imaginary fury ball “Yes you did, by sweet-talking a cop three times your age,”

“Hey!” the cop took offense and both boys burst in pure laughter, oh the visible veins they could see popping and Seonghwa thought they better shut up if they wanted to get out with no criminal record for going over a trespassing sign.

But go figure Hongjoong would ask a cop for a lighter when he didn’t even smoke, oh god they were so fucking done for it. “You kids will get it!” the man fumed and Hongjoong tumbled in laughter as he buried his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder to muffle it. A minute later he looked up at Seonghwa with glazed eyes and stupid grin on his face and oh he was so _close_ and so _beautiful_ — Seonghwa realized, it was those crazy moments that added flavor to his dull life, _this boy did_ , from the days he used to sit alone at the backseats in his classes while all kids joined in joy and fun and he appeared before him.

Hongjoong arrived and all crazy things joined along, and since then his life was filled with so many different colors, he knew if he had a chance, he would change nothing of it.

Not even this cop ride and the trip to the police station, even if he ended up dying by the boy’s parents but he didn’t mind, these moments were what made his life different.

“Hey!” Hongjoong noticed his spacing and reached up to knock their foreheads, Seonghwa blushed as he snapped and immediately scolded him for pulling that stunt “It’s not every day we get the chance to crash in a police jail, I think this is fun.”

“Oh god, you an idiot, an absolute idiot.” Seonghwa sighed dramatically “the way I’m dying to facepalm right now.” That made Hongjoong grin wider as he snuggled sideways into him, and yeah, he wouldn’t change not one thing, not even the lighter the cop didn’t hand him. Yes, he knew it sounded crazy. They were a bit crazy if they didn’t lie about it.

“How about we run when the car stops.”

“You realize the cops can hear you right?”

“We need more action.” Seonghwa could only think he was crazy as hell or extremely on cracks.

“Wow, we are really in jail.” Hongjoong said monotonously as he stood beside Seonghwa in a rather modest temporary holding cell, they watched as the cop who escorted them lock the bars behind them.

“Yeah, and your daddy will definitely kill me when we get out.” Seonghwa sounded beaten as he considered it for real but Hongjoong quickly amended him by knocking their shoulders together playfully “don’t exaggerate it, they love you.” He beamed and Seonghwa got reminded once again by the squeeze in his chest, the things he felt for the boy in front of him was way beyond friendship could allow him.

“They love you more and they will kill me once they know you are behind bars.” Their hands were free so they helped themselves sit on the ground, once Seonghwa settled Hongjoong followed to press against his side “Are you cold?” Seonghwa looked down at him but he shook his head “Nah, just living the role of lovers against the world.”

“You know us probably getting out by morning.” Seonghwa smacked away his stupidity but Hongjoong whined as he latched back onto him, pouting “I know, but we are in jail and we gotta make the most of it.” He gave him the kitty eyes and Seonghwa gave up and slumped against him, the damn kitten smirked for his win.

“Mingi wouldn’t shut up about this forever.” Hongjoong giggled and the sound highlighted the dull space in bright hues “He will cry about it, probably sulk for weeks because we didn’t tag him along with us.” Seonghwa imagined the giant baby and cracked a laugh because the boy would do so for sure and he couldn’t wait for it.

“I can’t wait to tease him.”

“I was just thinking that.” Hongjoong rubbed his face into his forearm “I can’t believe we are spending the night in a police station.”

“C’mon, this will make a great story!” Hongjoong pulled a little to beam excitedly at him, “We can add some spice and the boys will eat it up!”

“Like faking half the story?” Seonghwa nudged his head to return it back on his shoulder and Hongjoong did, sighing contently as he closed his eyes “Nope, our stories are always exciting despite the added spices.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Seonghwa didn’t want to think about how… not so peaceful school years passed. No one to blame but the mischievous tiny boy beside him and his minions. Minions as in Wooyoung, San and not too surprisingly, Yeosang. Actually it had always been Yeosang, the mastermind behind their evil plans and he shuddered at the memories of all the shit they cracked in their years together.

The random outlandish pranks, the preposterous jokes on the teachers, the zeros on their papers and weeks of suspensions for being rude loud mouths and rebellions, and never once in their lives arrived on time to classes, actually, never arrived before the half part of the lecture passed.

Did he mention one time they were bored out of their brains they purposely set up the lab so the fire alarm would go off and classes would cancel but ended up blowing because of the chemicals which ended up burning the whole hallway? They were lucky no one got hurt and never gotten found out. 

“We cray cray.”

“You are, don’t include me.”

“But you stuck around?” it was a hidden question underneath the statement and a concealed emotion, Seonghwa didn’t understand as he searched the vivid eyes. The silence stretched in his loss to figure out what Hongjoong truly meant but Hongjoong broke the trance when he flopped down and took Seonghwa’s thighs for pillows “Of course I would stick around.”

“I know…” Hongjoong smiled softly up at him as if that was the answer he wanted to hear and he unconsciously threaded a hand into the soft locks, using his other hand to fix the sweater around the small boy.

The officers were taking their time but they didn’t mind, one would think they would have spent the night freaking out about their stay in a cell, but at some point both boys escalated into loud laughs and random talks, it felt just back at home where they stayed up all night until their parents scolded them because they couldn’t sleep with their loud mouths. It was the same here, the cop even walked by and watched them suspiciously as they offered half-hearted sorries, Hongjoong’s lashes wet with how hard he was cackling over some stupid thing the boys did he somehow didn’t know about.

A while later the same cop arrived and asked them politely to quieten down because some others were sleeping and this time they did, their talk turned to hushes and they stayed tucked close as Seonghwa mindlessly rubbed circles into Hongjoong’s delicate hand, in the center of his palm and Hongjoong let him, going over an old memory he couldn’t recall and with each story Hongjoong recited, Seonghwa let it sink in how intertwined their lives had been, and for so long had all their memories became one.

He was lost in Hongjoong as he spaced out into his expressive narrates, overwhelming feelings cruising him when Hongjoong randomly brought how if it wasn’t for his persistent ass when they were kids, they wouldn’t be in this cell _together_ right now.

“Yeah…” Seonghwa drawled the word thoughtlessly “Hey, you okay? Sleepy?” Hongjoong cradled his face in two sweater paws “Yeah, just thinking.” Seonghwa smiled fondly as he leaned into one paw— “About what?” Hongjoong wondered, lower lip probing out in a tiny pout.

“How everything seems planned for us,” He breathed, Hongjoong was confused “it feels like we are destined to be, by some means.”

“Are you finally living the role with me?” Hongjoong squinted his eyes shadily, Seonghwa laughed alight “Mayhaps?”

“Meanie.” Hongjoong pouted but before Seonghwa could wipe it away, jingles of keys interrupted them and the door was opened “Come out.”

“Omg!” Hongjoong yelped in surprise as he shot up “We are free sir?” he shifted his weight on his feet excitedly, hands clasped together “Yes.” Hongjoong immediately spun around and threw himself into his arms, Seonghwa caught him in a blissful hug, so much for living the role “So dramatic.”

“C’mon, humor me.” Hongjoong squeezed him tight, nuzzled his neck and Seonghwa let it be for a second, giving a chance for his heart to enjoy the moment before the officer coughed awkwardly, the boys smiled sheepishly at him “Bear with us, we living the roles.” The cop stared impassively—

“Great, because your parents are here.”

“Oh _fuck_.”

-

-

[❦ ❧ ❥](https://twitter.com/rredikon/status/1233762744685486088?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sweet story I had completed surprisingly within a day lol, I’m more on the angsty 20k oneshots side but this is a break from my other Seongjoong heavy oneshot I will have it done hopefully soon :3  
> You can find and interact with me on my twitter acc @RRediKON also you can find my CC there as well <3


End file.
